A Love For One
by PinkLemonLimeSprinkles
Summary: Josephine, an American Spix Macaw who is very bright and very lonely, stows away on a ship in the middle of the night. The ship sinks on its way to Australia, and she settles in the Amazon. When she meets the handsome, stunning Roberto, her life changes. Although she may be a complete dork, she is determined to make Roberto fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

In the beautiful countryside of Missouri, the blue sky cloudy and fruit on trees ripe, lived a Spix Macaw. She made her home in the small house of a farmer and his daughter. The macaw's name was Josephine, after the farmer's late wife. Every morning, Josephine would go outside and eat an apple. How she loved fruit.

Her feathers were dark blue, she had an impressive wing span, her eyes were a lovely shade of moss green, and her hair was stuck together pointing upward. She sometimes wore a pair of tiny glasses from a Santa decoration to read books. Her favorite food was fruit. She also enjoyed lollipops.

Josephine started the day by waking up from her bed, an picnic basket with a blanket and pillow inside. She would fly up to the window, and watch the sun rise next to the farmer's thirteen year old daughter, Rose. Rose would then turn off the alarm so Josephine could go outside and help herself to breakfast. Breakfast consisted of Josephine flying to the farmer's apple trees, picking a ripe piece, and eating it off the branch. After breakfast, Josephine would usually go and fly around the orchard, treating herself to a song.

"_Music in the trees, that's how it goes for me. Good, old, sweet, Josephine. A song lifts her spirit, but so does a book. Perhaps what this bird needs is excitement. Flying in the air gives me a thrill, as does swimming in the nearby creek, or perhaps another apple to fill my stomach. Oh, Josephine, what a wonder life you have. But what would really Josephine all together, would be a little love. The farmer and his daughter are the only family I've got. But what I'd like, would be a sweetheart or man. I've been in this house for almost a year, and I'm unhappy because, a boy that I need, is not right here with_ me..."

Although Josephine seemed happy, she desired love. Nothing really made her happy. Rose was growing up. The farmer was old and frail. Perhaps, she thought. Perhaps I'll be happier if I find a boy.

The next day, before the sun rose, Josephine flew down the stairs to the basement, grabbed a doll's bag, and went to the kitchen. Inside the bag, she placed three apple slices, a needle, her glasses, and a tiny compass. She flew to Rose's room, and placed her favorite petal on her pillow. She simply nodded at the farmer. As the two were asleep in their bed, Josephine squeezed through the crack in the window, and flew off.

Josephine flew far, far,far away. It took days, but she found herself in New York City, New York. Everything about New York that she read in books was true. Loud and busy. Josephine didn't like it all. She kept flying until she reached the ship docks. On a flyer, it said that one boat was cruising from New York, to Africa, and then would dock in Australia. Josephine thought that sound swell. She was out of food, and she could use some water. On the boat, hundreds of people were partying, ready for a cruise. Josephine chose to go into the storage room, where there were crates galore full of apples, papaya, kiwi, oranges, and grapes.

The ship sailed for three days when the passed the Amazon. Josephine was eating when she heard someone scream. She ignored the scream, until a wave of water rushed into the storage room through the window. She became alarmed, and flew out the window, where people were screaming about hitting rocks. Josephine noticed a hole in the hull, and realized the ship would sink. Having no other choice, she grabbed her bag, and stuffed it with papaya. Then, she flew away toward the nearest land.

She landed on the ground in the middle of the jungle. She was tired, and began to eat a papaya. As she threw the pit into the bushes, a female macaw burst out. She was a teenager, but she was still small. She had hazel eyes, and light blue feathers.

"Hello, my name is Bia. What is yours?"

Josephine was startled at first, but then she relaxed.

"My name is Josephine. What is this place?"

"You're in the Amazon Jungle."

Josephine gasped as she looked around. It was true!

"Umm...could you take me to shelter somewhere?"

Bia nodded with her tail fathers in the air.

"My grandfather will introduce you to the tribe."

Josephine followed Bia to a tree where many Spix Macaws stood. One macaw, an elderly light blue male, flew to the ground.

"My lovely Bia, who is this?"

"Grandfather, this is Josephine, a Spix Macaw."

The macaw nodded. "My name is Eduardo. Where did you come from, and why are you here?"

Josephine gulped. "I come from Missouri. I got sick of being around humans, and I hitched a ride on a cruise ship to Australia, but it sank. Your granddaughter helped me."

Eduardo looked her over. "Do you plan to stay?"

"Yes, sir. I long to be with my species."

Eduardo smiled at this. "Very well, my dear. Roberto will show you around."

That's when the most handsome blue macaw flew to the ground. His hair was perfect and floppy, his eyes were a shade of lovely blue, and his body and feathers were glamorous. She stopped herself before she fell in love. She wanted to see who this macaw really was inside first.

"Hello, Josephine. May I call you Jo?"

Josephine nodded. "If you like."

Roberto smiled. "Alright, Jo. Ill show you around."

With that, she flapped off into the sky, Roberto leading the way.


	2. A New Look On Things

Roberto was a fast flier. Josephine learned this very quickly.

"Excuse me, Sir Roberto, but I believe your speed is a bit engrossing."

Roberto started to laugh. "_Sir _Roberto? Jo, I am _not _some classy macaw. I am a wild bird. You can call me...whatever you like."

Jo cocked her head a bit. "How about, Rob?"

Roberto shook his head. "I'll settle for Robby."

Jo smiled a bit, and then remained her place.

"Now, Robby, your flying speed is a bit too fast for me."

"Why? All the birds here fly this pace."

Jo gasped. She had always been a slow flier. "Umm...I lived on an apple farm before I came here. I flew at my own pace."

Roberto just shook his hair, and smiled widely. "Well, then, how about a race?"

Jo couldn't speak as the macaw zipped downwards. Jo swiftly followed, pushing her wing strength to the farthest. She flew past him, and then instantly wished she didn't. She flew right into Eduardo! He was busy putting on some red goop. He angrily shoved her off.

"Josephine! What is going on?! Can't you see straight, girl?"

"I...uh...I am so...I..."

Roberto softly landed. "Sorry, Eddie. I challenged Jo to a race here. I didn't tell her that flying too fast could lead to trouble."

Eduardo smiled and nodded."Well, it's good you're here. I was about to tell you that because a new bird has arrived, my little granddaughter has insisted we ritually dance."

Roberto chuckled. "Yes, Senorita Carla. Always one with music."

Roberto looked to Josephine. "You'll be the head of the dance, so I'll have to teach you the moves." He flew up in the air, and so did Jo. Roberto flew back down a moment so he could place a yellow flower into her stuck up hair. Jo looked at curiously.

"It's for the dance," Roberto explained. "The lead bird is supposed to have a flower in their hair." Jo nodded, and Roberto taught her the dance. Jo messed up for a little bit, but she soon got it. Roberto smiled at her.

"I think you're ready."

After all the birds got their paint on, the dance began. Jo had been busy designing gold patterns on her feathers. When she finally flew out, she had three flower prints and long swirls from her wings to her tail feathers. A few birds huffed as she flew up. Roberto flew over to her.

"Wow, Jo. You look amazing!" Jo paid no attention as the birds began to thump on the trees and swirl down branches. Roberto put a beautiful yellow and blue flower on her sticky hair, and then beckoned her to join him. The music began, and Jo popped out from a small flock of macaws. Roberto joined her as he spun her around. Jo giggled as she twirled, having fun for once. Soon, the time was for Roberto and Jo to turn their heads. But as Jo turned hers, it smacked into Roberto's face!

"Sorry!"

Roberto paid no mind. "No big deal. Come on, the dance is going to start up!" He laughed, mocking her.

The dance continued smoothly. Roberto and Jo moved in harmony, and flew nicely.

Soon, the dance ended, and Jo was still laughing as she and Roberto flew to the ground.

"Wow, Robby! They should call you Ro"beat"o! that was SO much fun!"

Roberto laughed as she called him that. "You know, I think you should get that paint off."

Jo blushed lightly as she saw that the paint had dried into an ugly yellow. "Umm...yeah. Do you know a place?"

Roberto nodded. "A perfect one."

Jo followed Roberto through the sky, and whooshed through some vines, revealing a waterfall. Jo giggled as she felt water droplets touch her face. She glided down onto the rocks near the water, letting the waterfall engulf her. Soon, all the paint was gone. She fluffed out her stuck up hairdo, and made the hair fall down into beautiful curls. Then she pulled two contact lens from her eyes. The green in her eyes disappeared, as she washed the contact lens. Roberto was net to her.

"Jo? What are those things?"

"They change my eye color."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know. I don't like my eyes."

Roberto looked into her face. Instead of green, her eyes were pale violet. They were very bright, and with the eye color, her feathers stood out. She was...beautiful.

Roberto pushed her talon, making her drop the lens.

"Hey!"

Roberto stopped. "Jo, your eyes..."

"I know, they're..."

"...Beautiful." Roberto finished for her. Jo gasped. She looked at herself in the water. Her eyes were lighter since the last time she'd seen them. The sunset really did make her stand out.

"I...wow..."

Roberto plucked a yellow flower from the ground and placed it into her now lovely curls. Roberto was really close to Jo now...he was so close to meeting beaks with her. he started to lean...

"Roberto! Beto!"

Roberto stood straight up as he heard Jewel. "Oh, um...goodbye, Jo." He flew off.

Jo sighed. Who was she kidding? She wasn't beautiful...she plucked the contact lens from the water and stuck back into her eyes. Using sap from a nearby tree, she stuck her hair back up. She decided that it wasn't time to change...not yet..

Roberto flew up to Jewel. "What is it, Ju-Ju?"

Jewel sighed. "Carla and Tiago are bickering again. But this time, Blu is out with Eduardo and Maya collecting brazil nuts."

Roberto held back a laugh. "Okay. What's the argument about?"

"Carla's obsession with music."

"That is not an obsession! T-Bird is crazy!"

Jewel nodded as they flew off to Blu and Jewel's home tree. Roberto was thinking back about Jo. Her eyes, how beautiful her eyes were, the sunset just right against her dark blue feathers... he sighed.

Jewel heard it. "Beto, what's wrong?"

Roberto sighed again. "It's nothing..."

"What?"

"Nothing, Jewel!"

"Roberto, what is wrong?!"

By this time, the two had stopped flying and were full blown arguing.

"Roberto, what is it? You can tell me or ask me anything."

Roberto couldn't argue with that. "Ju-Ju, how do I ask a girl out?"


	3. Lily

Jewel tried to contain her laughter, but to no avail.

"Beto, haven't you gone out with hundreds of girls?"

"No. Only you, and you asked me out."

"Oh, well, just...ask nicely and don't make a fool of yourself. I don't know?"

Roberto was about to ask a question, but Bia flew out to her mother.

"Mom..." Bia sounded sad. She held up a clawed book.

Jewel sighed. "Beto, just go. I have to deal with this." She tried to comfort Bia as the flew away.

Roberto slowly flew off, seeing that Jo had left to go elsewhere. He decided to go pick Jo a flower. As he skimmed the flowers searching for a proper flower, Eduardo and Blu were shaking him.

"Roberto!Come on! We have to show you something! Get everyone!"

Roberto did as he was told and began calling everyone to the tree. When he finally got there, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Lyza. Jewel's long lost mother. Jewel was at the front of the crowd with Blu and the kids, crying tears of joy. But there was one thing different. Lyza was next to a tall dark blue male with soft scarlet eyes with a two dark blue chicks under her wing.

Eduardo walked up to her.

"Lyza...my darling...I thought..."

Lyza put a cerulean wing up. "I don't want to hear you babble, because you're not my darling. This is my new mate, Fabrizio." At the mention of his name, the macaw stood taller. Lyza gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The two chicks fluttered out. They rolled out, and pulled themselves up.

Lyza beamed at them. "These are my boys, Fabio and Frisco."

Jewel stepped out. "Mom?..."

Lyza froze. "Jewel?"

Jewel nodded, tears spilling down her face.

Lyza hugged her daughter fiercely. "My darling, my darling...I thought you were gone."

Jewel shook her head. "I'm fine, mom. I have a mate and..."

She didn't have to speak before Carla, Bia, and Tiago popped out. "Nice to meet you, ma'am." Bia spoke.

Lyza smiled at them. "Darling, they are so beautiful. Just like our family should be. Except...that one."

She pointed at Tiago.

Blu walked out to Jewel. Lyza looked him over.

"Oh Jewel, you DID snag yourself a cute one!"

Her eyes looked to Roberto. "Oh. You. I thought you were already married."

He shook his head.

Lyza looked around until her eyes hit Jo.

She walked to Jo. She could see a tiny glint in her eye. In one move, she tore a contact lens from Jo's eye. She tore out the other one and shook her hair down.

"You think you're real cute, don't you?"

Jo shook in fear. "Mom...please..."

Jewel looked at Jo. Her eyes widened.

"Lily?..."

Lilly nodded. Eduardo boomed.

"What is going on here?!"

Lyza laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I cheated on you. I got pregnant. She is the aftermath. I get scared, when the loggers come, I take Lilly and Jewel away. I least, I TRIED to take Jewel away."

Jewel looked at her mother in scorn. "You didn't protect her? At all?"

"Come now, Jewel, you were half-sisters! She didn't mean that much to you."

Roberto froze. His memories came flooding back. He used to play with Jewel and the mysterious chick she brought along named Lily. He always tolerated her, but loved Jewel much more.

Lyza and Jewel were in an arguement now, so Lily flew away, sobbing.

Roberto followed. "Lily! Lily!"

**Sorry for short chapter, but I'm still on maternity leave.**


	4. Remembering the Past

Roberto flew fats, trying to catch up to the dark macaw.

"Lily! Lily!" he called, flying through the clouds.

Lily was soaring high, crying as she flew faster.

Roberto, getting close enough to her, bit her tail and swung it down. She fell, and was still being held by Roberto.

"Lily, stop!" He muffled through her tail feathers.

"Put me down, Roberto!" She wailed.

"No! I'm going to put you down, and you're going to talk to me!"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Roberto flew with Lily's tail in his beak, and landed onto a tree branch. He released her.

"Now, Lily, I want to know who you are!"

"It's not any of your business, Roberto!"

"Why is Lyza here? To gloat? To take Jewel away? To take YOU away?"

"I don't know!" She sobbed.

"I...I'm sorry, Lily, I just...want to know if you're the girl I knew."

"What girl?" Lily asked, now softer.

"A girl that used to hang around with Jewel."

Lily stuttered. "I can't tell. Explain."

Roberto though for a moment and vocalized softly.

...

"_Look at them, shining,_

_Their feathers, they glow,_

_Now the jungle is smiling,_

_cause my best friends are home._

_Can you feel what I feel?_

_The day has come at last,_

_Jewel and Lily have returned, _

_I'll be first to say..._

_Hi."_

...

Lily looked at him for a moment.

"B-B-B-Beto?"

He nodded. "The one and only."

Lily smacked him.

"Ouch!" He yelped. "What was that for?"

"Because I happen to remember that one day while talking to Jewel, I found myself stuck in the mud bogs for three hours!"

Roberto turned pink. "Ohhh...yeahhhh..."

Lily began to smile. "I also remember that a certain macaw I know taught me to fly."

Roberto smiled back.

"Will you tell me your story?" Roberto asked.

"I'll try."

...

_"Come on, Lily! Let's move!" Jewel shouted as she flapped her young wings up into the trees._

_"Jewel! Wait!" Lily tried to keep up. She was even_ _smaller than Jewel._

_The two young macaws flew around the trees, enjoying the sights. Their eyes landed on a young blue-purple macaw with teal eyes._

_"Beto!" Jewel called._

_The macaw looked up. "Babe! Good to see you!"_

_As Jewel landed, she gave Beto a kiss on the cheek. "I brought Lily today."_

_Lily flew down and scoped the landing. It looked...romantic._

_"Oh, but Jewel, I had a special surprise for us.." Beto pouted._

_Jewel's eyes widened. "Lily, go away!"_

_Lily stuttered. "But Jewel, if you don't play with me..."_

_"GO!" Jewel shouted._

_Lily flew off into a fit of tears. She had a horrid life. She was a secret. No one knew about her except her mother, sister, and sister's boyfriend. She landed into her hollow. It was small. Just a hole that a woodpecker made. She relaxed, and fell asleep._

_..._

Roberto blushed. "I...might have forgotten that..."

Lily just looked at him.

"I'm sure you know what happens next."

Roberto knew it far too well. The day he lost Jewel and Lily.

...

_Fire swept the trees as macaws fled the scene. Lily had just awoken. Lyza came and grabbed her with a talon. Jewel was in the other._

_"Come on, girls! Let's go!"_

_Jewel squirmed. "What about Daddy?!"_

_Lyza sighed. "We have to leave him."_

_"NO!" Jewel broke off her mother's talon. Flapping helplessly, she fell into a pit of fire._

_"JEWEL!" Lily shouted. "Mom, come on, we have to get her!"_

_Lyza flew faster._

_"MOM!" Lily shouted._

_"I'm not wasting our time to find your half-sister!"_

_Lily was angry. Seething with rage. She bit her mother hard, watching blood drip out. Lyza cringed._

_"OW! YOU BRAT! OUCH!"_

_Lily broke off._

_She flew towards the pit of fire. _

_"Jewel? Jewel! Jewel?!"_

_She was nowhere to be seen. Se tried to fly back to her mother, but a rough hand grabbed her._

_"Boss! I found a rare chick!"_

_"Hurry! Put it in a box on the boat. We could drown it once we're out at sea."_

_..._

Lily's eyes were wet with tears.

"I thought she was..."

Roberto put a wing over her.

"Dead! I thought she was DEAD!" she wailed.

Roberto let her cry.

"My only sister, dead! Because of my mother! All these years I thought she was...GONE!"

Roberto cradled her.

"She was the only person...WHO CARED ABOUT ME!"

Roberto looked at her. "I care about you."

Lily continued to cry.

"You don't understand. I mean, she was the only person who...LOVED me." She started to slow her tears.

"Lily, don't you see?"

Lily stopped crying. "What?"

"I love you."

"You...what?"

"Lily, after I saw you, your true beauty and your kindness, I was in love with you."

"Roberto...I'm been in love with you since the day you showed me how to fly."

"I guess I was chasing after the wrong bird."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Why not?"

She kissed him slowly and passionately. Roberto held her head as they shared their first kiss.


End file.
